Her Boy
by WinchesterPhantom
Summary: Post 'To the Bone' Maybe he wanted someone to punch him, or maybe he just wanted her...a surprise visitor knocks on Mike's door.


**_Edited:_**_ 19/9/08_

**Her Boy**

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own them...funny about that.

**Summary:** Post 'To the Bone' Maybe he wanted someone to punch him, or maybe he just wanted her...MC

**Author's Note:** I saw 'To the Bone' today. I loved it, Whoopi gave a wonderful performance...it seriously was amazing. And the Mike angst factor...ahhh warmed my little heart and with Caro slightly comforting him...why didn't she just hug him? And then how he turned that woman down at the bar (see shippers of MC! See! He does love her - we have canon proof! Or maybe he was just actually wasn't in the mood...)! Okay well I think I've established that I enjoyed it. Anyway this little idea popped into my head and I quickly got it down...enjoy!

* * *

Maybe he wanted someone to throw a punch at him...

Maybe he wished that he had been shot instead...

Maybe he had no idea.

He'd join the NYPD to take down the bad guys, but today the baddies had gotten away, and he'd shot a fellow cop. He wanted something to take his frustration out on or someone to take theirs out on him. No - what he wanted was for the bitch Chesley Watkins to be behind bars - and for Deakins to be okay.

He groaned, and ran his hands through his hair.

He was scared; he didn't want anything to happen to Deakins. That guy had given him back his life - his dignity - it wouldn't be fair for Deakins to take the fall for something, something that he did. That wasn't fair...life wasn't FUCKING fair...

He thought he knew that...but he'd been wrong. Just like he'd thought that he'd played Watkins, but she had played him and he hadn't even seen it coming. She'd played him the moment she made a crack at his suit. She'd played him, like she had played those kids.

Suddenly something started to knock on his door. He shot up, and glared in that direction. Who'd be calling by now? He mildly hoped it might be Liz. Walking cautiously, he unlocked the deadlocks and swung the door open.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," he growled softly.

It was Chesley Watkins - did this woman have a death wish?

"Why are you here?"

She looked amused by his question, a small twinkle appearing in her eye. Mike was fuming, his heart racing, jaw tense, right hand balled in a fist, nails digging into his flesh. He was struggling to remain calm...he just wanted to...hurt her? No arrest her and lock her up.

"I'm sorry to disturb you son -"

He loomed over her, eyes stormy, "I am not _son_ - its Detective Logan to _you_,"

She smiled, as if unaffected by his obvious temper.

"I just wanted to -"

"Shouldn't _you_ be going?" came a cool voice from the end of the hall. Mike stuck his head out slightly to see his partner there, ready for battle.

"I didn't realise you were expecting company _Detective_," said Watkins softly so only Mike could hear her. Mike however was too stunned to respond. Sure Caro came over every now and then, but she'd mentioned her cousin earlier so he was unsure as to why she was here.

Caro stalked up the corridor.

"Like I said - shouldn't _you_ be going?"

Watkins sighed, "And this is why I don't like girls..." she smirked, "Goodnight _Detectives_," and she walked off.

"You okay?" asked Caro. He stared at her for a moment.

"Yeah I'm fine," he grunted. Breathing in deeply he continued, "why are you here?"

She bit her lip, "I got to my cousin's and then _she_ called me, and then I just...knew..."

"You could've called,"

"Maybe I wanted to see you,"

He smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes. He invited Caro into his apartment, and then went and slumped back on his couch. He closed his eyes. Why had she turned up? What had she been planning? Why had she called Caro? Had she been planning to kill him and then let Caro find his body? What had been her plan?

He felt the couch shift, and cracked his eyes open to see Caro watching him.

"You still here?"

"You did invite me in," she pointed out, her voice softened slightly, and her hand crept forward, clasping Mike's. Brown eyes meeting hazel ones, she continued, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," replied Mike stubbornly. He didn't want to burden Caro with his problems...he didn't want to worry her...

"Bullshit," said Caro, eyes narrowing, "I'm not a profiler for nothing Mike - tell me, please,"

He looked away briefly, feeling a single tear slip down his face. He didn't even know why he was crying. Breathing heavily, he turned back to her, and reached forward, clasping her tightly, head resting against her chest, trying to calm himself, trying to force back the tears.

He half expected for her to tense up and shift away, but she didn't. She hugged him back, running her fingers through his hair, murmuring soft soothing words in numerous languages.

They sat there for a few hours, before Mike began to drift off, his head now resting in her lap.

Maybe he hadn't wanted someone to punch him...maybe he'd just wanted her...

* * *

The next morning Chelsey Watkins sat in a small diner, drinking coffee, scanning the New York Ledger, though not really taking any of it in. The door to the diner opened and she looked up to, a large grin spreading on her face.

One of her boys came forward and dropped a thick envelop on her table, said a quick 'Hey Mama,' and left. She reached forward and opened the envelope and pulled out the contents.

Before her lay a series of scattered photos taken from the top of a building that were looking into a certain Detective's lounge room. She picked up one, and felt her heart warm. It showed _Detective Logan_ or Mikey sleeping beside his pretty little partner, Barek, the two of them in a comforting embrace.

True, she hated him. He had killed one of her boys, but that hadn't stopped her, because _he_ was one of her boys, whether _he_ knew and liked it or not.

And Chelsey Watkins always took care of her boys.

**_Fin_**

**Author's Note:** This hasn't been beta'd. Also I recommend that you all listen to _'Black & Gold'_ by Sam Sparro...


End file.
